


Her Stallion

by choragi



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Other Character Tags to be Added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choragi/pseuds/choragi
Summary: After Frey saves him from the Water Ruins, Dylas slowly begins to warm up to life in Selphia. That was fine. Good, even. But what he couldn't prepare for was just how this girl would make him feel.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this fic is gonna be a long one. it's gonna span from when you first meet dylas, to when you beat the game, and maybe a bit more after that. for now, i'm rating this fic T, but it's gonna go up to E in the future, so if that doesn't tickle your fancy, then i suggest you skedaddle before you get too invested. let's start the show!

Amber eyes fluttered open. They blinked for a moment, before scanning the room surrounding them. The walls were lined with bricks of a dreary color, but the plants and paintings dotting the room livened things up a bit. He was laying on a white bed that wasn’t too comfortable, but it wasn’t necessarily uncomfortable either. In the corner of the room was… a woman. She had long blonde hair reminiscent of strands of sunlight, and she donned a lovely pink laced hat, matched with a pink and cyan gown.

“Ah, you’re awake.” The mysterious woman said as she felt his gaze prick her.

The amber eyed man attempted to sit up, but found that his body was in excruciating pain. What had happened to him?

“Oh dear, you musn’t strain yourself.” The woman urged, quickly walking over to him. “Here, take these.” She gestured to some pills laying next to a glass of water on a table placed next to his bed. “They’re painkillers. From the sound of it, you’ve been through a lot.” The blonde woman’s eyes were sympathetic.

“... How did I get here? What happened to me?” He queried after studying the pills for a moment.

“You were found in the Water Ruins.” The woman stated. “From what I heard, it’s like a monster possessed you! You poor dear.”

“Found? Who found me?” His eyes narrowed.

“Oh, it was…”

The woman hardly had time to begin speaking before the door to the clinic opened, loudly squeaking in protest. In stepped a young girl, with stunning bright green hair tied up in twintails atop her head, with brilliant green eyes to match. She was dressed in a practical outfit with an air of regality, and sitting on top of her head was a tiara. The girl’s eyes were flickering with concern as she stepped past the door and into the clinic.

“Ah, speak of the devil.” The woman stated. Was this mysterious girl who had saved him?

“Frey!” The blonde woman greeted with a smile, her shoes loudly clacking against the tile decorating the floor as she approached her. “I was just about to come and get you. The man you saved has woken up.” She explained. The man listened in on the conversation, an emotion swirling inside of him that he couldn’t quite pinpoint. Curiosity? Apprehension? Both?

“Oh, really?” Frey said. “That’s great, Nancy! Where is he?” She queried.

“Still in bed. Follow me.” Nancy beckoned, turning back around towards the man. Frey swiftly followed suit, wearing a smile. “Here he is.” Nancy gestured her arm towards him as she spoke. Her gaze fell upon him once more. “Why don’t you introduce yourself? This is the one who saved you.” Nancy suggested.

“... Dylas.” Dylas stated after a moment of hesitation, still unsure of the emotion plaguing him.

“Dylas, huh? What a lovely name.” Frey complimented, her smile still in place. “I’m Frey. It’s nice to meet you!” She tilted her head as she introduced herself, her smile becoming as radiant as the sun. Dylas could feel his face grow slightly warmer at the sight, but quickly attempted to compose himself.

“Yeah.” Dylas simply stated, averting his gaze. Frey could feel her smile waver slightly. This guy wasn’t so friendly, she thought to herself.

“How are you feeling?” Frey inquired after a moment.

“I’m fine.” Dylas quickly stated again, wishing this conversation could be over. He just wanted to leave and go about his business. These people may have saved him, but he didn’t ask for it. What obligation did he have to them?

“I… see.” Frey replied. A frown showed itself upon her face for a moment, before she forced a smile on it once more. “Um, Dylas, if I may ask…” She began, earning Dylas’ gaze. “What were you doing in the Water Ruins?”

“Don’t see how that’s any of your business.” Dylas said flatly. The air grew stiff and Frey was at a loss for words. He was right, it truly wasn’t any of her business; she was just being nosy. Nancy frowned at the sight.

“... Dylas.” Nancy stated after a moment. “Let’s not forget Frey is the one who saved you, hm?” Her kind smile had a hint of anger behind it. “So let’s dial down the foul attitude, shall we?” She suggested with annoyance. Dylas winced at her words.

“... Hmph.” He grunted. “I don’t know why I was there.” He explained. Frey’s expression softed.

“So you lost your memory?” Frey inquired.

“Yeah.” Dylas stated, averting his gaze again. Frey gave him a sympathetic smile; Dylas winced as he felt her gaze.

“I see. So you’re like me.” Frey said. This statement earned Dylas’ gaze once more. As he studied her, he found that her expression was unreadable. It wasn’t one of malice, but it wasn’t quite one of glee either. Like her? Who was she, he thought.  
… But that wasn’t any of his business.

Dylas sat up off the bed, and gave a quick bow to his saviors. “Thank you for taking care of me.” He thanked. “But I have to be going.” Dylas said as he began to walk off.

“Wait, where are you going? Do you have a place to stay?” Nancy called after him with concern.

“That’s not really your concern.” Dylas paused for a moment to stare back at her, before walking off once more. He swiftly stepped towards the door, leaving the two behind as he shut the door with a click. Nancy and Frey exchanged bewildered glances.

“He’s not really one for pleasantries, is he…” Nancy noted.

“Not really, no…” Frey agreed. “Well, thank you for taking care of him.” She added with a bow.

“Anytime, dearie!” Nancy responded with a chuckle. “We’re here to help whenever you need; even if the one in need of assistance isn’t quite pleasant.”

“Aw… I’m sure he was just a bit grumpy from the experience.” said Frey. “He’s been through a tough time, after all.” She continued with a smile. “Give him a bit, and I’m sure he’ll warm up to things.”

“If he sticks around…” Nancy trailed off as her mind swirled with concern for the man. “I’m worried he’ll just become homeless.”

“I’m sure he’ll be okay. He seemed like a strong guy.” Frey reassured. “Now, I gotta head back. Crops aren’t gonna water themselves after all!” She added with a gleeful chuckle.

“Alright. You take care now!” Nancy replied with a wave.

“See you!” Frey waved back as she crept towards the door. As she stepped out, a pleasant spring breeze flew by, gently caressing her skin, a feeling of warmth sweeping through her. She gazed a bit down the path, her eyes catching Dylas as he walked off. She wondered what he was going to do from now on, but swiftly reminded herself that it wasn’t necessarily her business.

But still. She couldn’t help but worry.

As she made her way back to her farm, her mind swirled with thoughts of the strange man she saved.


	2. A Tip

“Whew!”

 Frey wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead as she finished hydrating the crops she had planted a few days before. She was still getting used to work on the farm. It was difficult work, but it was rewarding-- that, and it put money in her pocket.

 It was about noon as she finished up work for the day, and she found herself, or rather, her stomach, found itself empty. It let out a low growl, as if demanding for food to be brought down into its depths. Frey timidly rubbed her belly, hoping that none of the castle servants were around to hear that.

 “Let’s see… what to eat…” She pondered aloud. She could always whip something up herself, but when her thoughts fell to the local restaurant, she couldn’t help but feel drawn to it. It had been a while since she had gone, and while she had been in town the other day, she overheard gossip of a new hire.

 _Was there someone new in town?’_ She thought to herself. If there was, she wanted to greet them. As a princess, she wanted to look over her people, and as a person, she wanted to make a new friend.

So it was decided.

She stored her tools away and began to make her way towards Porcoline’s restaurant. On her way, she shared greetings with Lin Fa, and agreed to spar with Forte later as she passed. Her boots clacked softly against the ground as she approached, and it wasn’t long until she had reached her destination.

A bell softly chimed as she opened the door, alerting the persons on staff to her presence.

“Ah, welcome!” Margaret sang from the piano as Frey entered.

“Hi, Margaret!” Frey greeted.

“Ohh la la~” Porcoline chimed in as Frey’s voice graced his ears. “A super welcome to you, Frey.”

“Hello to you too, Porcoline.” Frey said with a soft giggle, noting that Porcoline was the same as ever.

“Take a seat, my dear, and someone will be with you shortly.” Porcoline invited. Frey simply nodded and sat down at a nearby table, grabbing a menu and scanning it’s contents.

“Hey.” A voice reached out to her after a few moments, grabbing her attention from the menu. It was one that she didn’t hear often, yet it sounded familiar. She lifted her head from the menu and turned it towards the source. As her eyes fell upon the culprit, they glittered with surprise.

“Dylas!” Frey said, her voice seething with surprise. Dylas averted his gaze, as if he didn’t want to be seen; though he couldn’t run away. “Since when were you working here?” She queried.

“... Since Porcoline gave me a room.” He answered after a moment’s hesitation. “I didn’t want to be a freeloader.” He added curtly.

“I see…” Frey noted. “Well, I’m glad you found a place to stay!” She added with a bright smile.

Dylas didn’t say anything. He simply brought the pen and notepad he had been carrying up closer to him, getting ready to jot down her order. “So? What’ll it be?” He pressed.

“Let’s see…” Frey mused, looking back down at the menu. “It all looks so good, especially when I’m this hungry.” She contemplated. “I guess… I’ll have some Tempura Udon. Oh, and some Pineapple Juice to drink.” She decided. Dylas quietly wrote down her order and took her menu.

“Got it. It’ll be out soon.” He assured curtly.

“Thank you!” She thanked, earning a brief nod from him as he left. She was glad that he had found a place to stay, and it was nice that Porcoline had the extra hands now. He wasn’t the most polite person in the world, she noted, but he got the job done, and it wasn’t like he was being intentionally rude. That just seemed to be who he was.

It was a few minutes later, when Dylas came walking back to her table, her order in tow. “Here you are.” He stated, the dishes making a soft tapping noise as he gently set them down before her.

“Woooow!” Frey’s eyes glittered with anticipation as they studied the meal before her. The broth looked rich, which the noodles seemed to be absorbing, making them look extra juicy. The shrimp definitely wasn’t outclassed, though; it looked crunchy and delicious, along with the vegetables that dotted the bowl. “Porcoline outdoes himself each time.” She complimented.

“Enjoy.” He said, not leaving any other comment as he left. She looked after him as he went. He stopped to talk to Porcoline about something; Porcoline seemed to dote on the man. Dylas seemed as if he enjoyed the interaction as well, but was being stand-offish about it. She watched the two for a few moments, before whipping her head back around to admire the lovely arrangement before her. It truly did look delicious.

She giggled to herself. “Thanks for the food.” She said in almost a whisper, before picking up her fork and digging in. She picked up a few noodles with her fork, and as they entered her mouth, her eyes widened, glittering with glee. “Delicious!” She exclaimed, quickly slurping them up before diving her fork back into the bowl for more. Dylas’ ears twitched at her outburst, turning his head to watch the girl eat. She inhaled her meal with such gusto that he couldn’t help but stand in awe of it.

As Frey felt a familiar gaze prick her, she turned around, mouth still stuffed with food. Swallowing, her eyes met with Dylas’, who quickly turned the other way. Frey’s gaze stayed upon the man for a few seconds as she tried to decipher the unspoken interaction that had occurred just then.

“Dylas?” She called out. “Is something the matter?” Frey pressed. Dylas slightly jumped as she spoke his name, slowly forcing his head to turn in her direction.

“I was just…!” He began.

“Just?” Frey tilted her head, awaiting his next words.

“Seeing how you were on your meal! So I could know when to give you your check!” He bluffed. Frey seemed to buy it though, from the way she was beaming at him.

“Is that so? You’re such a diligent worker.” She complimented. Dylas stood frozen in disbelief that his bluff paid off.

“Y-Yeah…” He muttered, turning away from her again and grabbing a broom. As he swept the floor below, thoughts of how strange this girl was fluttered about his mind. He had heard from Arthur that she was supposed to be a princess, but here she was, in a restaurant that commoners frequented, being fooled by the bluff of one of them. He froze again. Was this town going to be okay with a princess like that? He gazed behind him once more, studying the strange woman who seemed to be devouring the meal before her with the force of a thousand suns.

Well… if the town hadn’t fallen apart by now, then surely she was doing a good job, right? And she did save him, after all. Even so… maybe she was someone to keep an eye on. For now, though, he had work to do. Frey seemed to be downing the final bits of broth from her meal, so Dylas figured now was a good time to bring her the check. He retrieved a small black folder from the cash register, and set it upon her table, catching Frey’s eye.

“Thank you!” She said with a smile.

“... Just doing my job.” Dylas said. Frey’s eyes spent another moment gently upon him for another moment before shifting down at the check. She opened the folder and paid the appropriate amount, as well as leaving a bit extra.

“Hey, you don’t owe that much.” Dylas pointed out, his tail twitching.

“It’s a tip!” Frey replied sweetly. “I’m sure Porcoline pays you well, but… well, it’s always nice to have a bit of extra money in your pocket, no?”

“Hmph. I don’t need it.” Dylas turned his head away from her, earning a small pout from the girl. It wasn’t long until a smile crept back upon her face, however.

“Come ooonnn, I’m sure there’s something you want to save up for…!” She said, her tone slightly teasing. Dylas’ ears twitched as he caught her tone, clenching his teeth as a slight feeling of anger washed over him.

“I told you, I don’t need it!” He retorted, his voice slightly raised. Frey’s eyes widened in shock. “Ah…” He quickly caught onto his outburst, stepping back and covering his mouth. “Sorry…” He apologized.

“No, it’s okay. I’m sorry too.” Frey’s gaze softened. “Listen, I’m going to leave this money here. What you choose to do with it is up to you, okay?”

“I--” Dylas tried to protest, but Frey cut him off.

“That’s what I decided.” She had a poised smile lining her face. “I ate my meal and paid for it, so I’m going to leave now. I’ll see you around though, Dylas!” An air of confidence surrounded her as she spoke, leaving an off guard Dylas unable to say anything in his defense. She got up, the chair she had been sitting on squealing in protest against the wood as it was pushed back. Giving Dylas a bow, she walked off, the bell attached to the door of the restaurant ringing as she left.

After he watched her leave, his eyes fell to the payment. He felt… defeated. Not to mention, pissed off.

This Frey girl… she was someone to watch out for.


	3. Fishing

About two weeks had passed since Frey had forced her tip upon Dylas in the restaurant. Dylas could still feel pricks of anger as the incident flashed through his mind. He knew she meant well, but still… he hated to admit it, but it made him feel like less of a man, somehow.

“Hah!” He grunted as he cast his line.

Thus, here he was, at the lake, venting his anger through fishing. It was strange; he couldn’t remember where he had learned to fish, but he still had quite the knack for it. The act of fishing relaxed him. It allowed his mind to be at ease.

“Dylas?” Called out a familiar feminine voice. He turned his head to find someone he wasn’t hoping to see. Frey.

Well… under most circumstances, it allowed his mind to be at ease.

“Wh… What are you doing here?” He asked, more irritation seeping through his tone than he would’ve hoped for. Frey seemed to ignore it, however.

“As you can see, I’m here to swim!” She informed. With a quick study of her person, she wouldn’t appear to be lying. The girl donned a pink swimsuit, with a sailor uniform decoration on the top. Dylas could feel his cheeks grow redder at the sight, and quickly averted his gaze.

“Yeah? Well, do it over there.” He brushed her off, forcing his eyes to stay on the lake. He hated to admit it, but she looked pretty. Gorgeous, even. It wasn’t good for a man like him to be looking at such a pretty girl for so long, especially when such negative feelings about her still lingered within him.

“Oh… okay…” Disappointment rang throughout her voice. Dylas’ ears twitched as he heard the grass crunch underneath her feet while she passed behind him. They soon stopped, but he didn’t hear the splashing of water, so he turned his gaze to her, wondering what was holding her up. The girl’s gaze was fixed on him, he found. Dylas’ face flushed in surprise.

“Wh-What?” He interrogated.

“Do you like to fish, Dylas?” She asked innocently. He turned his head away.

“... Yeah.” He answered after a moment’s hesitation. “What’s it to ya?” He curtly accused, quickly turning his head back to face her.

“I was just wondering.” Frey’s smile didn’t flinch. “Before I spoke to you, you had such a peaceful expression…” She looked somewhat wistful as she spoke. “I’m sorry if I bothered you.” She apologized. A wave of surprise shot down his spine as her apology filled his ears. He stared at her with a slight feeling of regret flickering in his eyes for a moment, before turning his head.

“Hmph. It’s fine. Just… don’t bother me too much.” He said gruffly.

“Yeah.” Frey replied softly. The crunching of grass could be heard once more as her delicate, nude feet began walking towards the water.

Frey slightly flinched as she entered the water, unprepared for it’s cool temperature. “C-Cold!” She stuttered out. Dylas turned to face her as she spoke, curious about what she was doing. The girl was slowly entering the water, but it didn’t seem as if she enjoyed it. From the looks of it, she was forcing herself to go in deeper.

“... Why are you doing that if you don’t like it?” He queried after a moment’s hesitation. His voice caught Frey off guard from the looks of it, as she quickly looked up, looking rather surprised.

“Um… well, it’s fun to swim in the Summer!” She defended herself. “I’ll get used to it eventually, and it’s really hot out, so I thought a visit to the lake might be fun…” She meekly lowered her head as Dylas shot her a hard glare. He kept his glare on her for a few moments, before speaking out once more.

“Well, it’s up to you what you do.” He turned his gaze back to the body of water in front of him, adjusting his hands on his pole. Frey blinked curiously at him, before returning her attention to the water she was in.

“Hnn!” She suddenly quickly dipped her whole body into the water, wanting to quickly warm up to it as soon as she could. At first, her eyes were squeezed shut to avoid the water around her caressing her eyeballs, but it wasn’t long until she slowly opened them, observing the waters around her. The water was quite clear, and there were fish swarming all around. “Mmm!” Frey happily sang as she swam after a school of char. Though, one in particular seemed to deviate from the pack. Curious about it’s intent, Frey swam after it. It seemed to be focused on what appeared to be a piece of bait. Dylas was the only one here besides her, so it must be his fishing pole! The fish pecked at the bait for a few moments, and Frey watched it intently, as if she were the fisherman himself. After a few moments, it finally connected it's mouth with the bait.

As the fish bit down on the bait, it was yanked out of the water with great force. As Frey watched this, she shot out of the water herself, yelling out, “Congratulations!” to congratulate Dylas on his catch.

“Whoa!” Dylas yelped out in surprise, the fish flopping on his rod.

“Oh, oops!” Frey said with a giggle. “Didn’t mean to spook you!” Frey put her hands in front of her, as if to physically deny any ill intent. Dylas irritably clenched his teeth.

“Y-You didn’t!” He denied roughly.

“Really? Cause it seemed like you got pretty spooked to me.” Frey teased.

“I did not!!!” Dylas denied further. Frey simply laughed.

"Sure, sure~" Mirth rang throughout Frey's tone. The girl was obviously entertained by the current situation, and annoyance was fluttering about every part of Dylas' body. He forced his head to turn away from the prasine haired girl, not wanting to look at her for another second.

"Hmph! I'm done here." He spat out, obviously irritated. Frey's smile didn't falter, however.

"Hee hee! Okay, see you around, Dylas~" The girl gave him a pleasant wave. Dylas ignored her as he began to walk off, his catch in tow.

As Frey watched him go, she lowed her arm, her eyes softening. Dylas didn't seem to like her very much, she noted. She wondered what she could do to change that. The man confirmed that he was fond of fishing, so he must also be fond of eating them, right? Ideas began to form within her mind, and with it, a gleeful smirk appeared upon her face. She had a plan.


End file.
